


Tides Will Bring Me Back to You

by DriftDive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Idk this will be written sporadically, Oh boy it's a vampire AU, Rating subject to change, inspired by widow's huntress/comtesse skins, thrall!mercy, vampire!Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftDive/pseuds/DriftDive
Summary: Angela walks a few paces ahead, leading the way. The dark red and gray of her cape, emblazoned with Amélie's mark, splays out behind her.She leads by torch, and that alone speaks volumes of the trust Amélie has in the girl. It would take nothing more than a spin and jab to set Amelié ablaze.But that never happens.***(No really, it doesn't.) mercymaker vampire!au





	1. Snapshot

It had taken them both some time to reach this point.

"Amélie, the sun will be rising soon."

"Then we'd best find shelter," the vampire replies, voice smooth. Her thrall (well, that's a loose term) checks their maps.

"Oh... if we keep on this path, we'll pass through a town. Would you like to see if they have an inn, or would you rather take shelter in these woods?"

Ah... an inn. Amélie doesn't require any sleep, but she thinks of poor Angela. Her whole sleep cycle has been turned on it's head in these last few months. Even know, Amélie can see the circles beginning to form under her eyes from the two days of almost non-stop traveling.

"An inn sounds divine."

"Inn it is, then."

Angela walks a few paces ahead, leading the way. The dark red and gray of her cape, emblazoned with Amélie's mark, splays out behind her.

She leads by torch, and that alone speaks volumes of the trust Amélie has in the girl. It would take nothing more than a spin and jab to set Amélie ablaze.

But that never happens. The torch stays in Angela's hand, safely away from the vampire. They reach the small town as the sky begins to glow, the sun's rays still safely behind the horizon. Still, they make haste to the small inn, right by the entrance to the town.

Inside is quiet, the atmosphere almost dreamy in the pre-dawn light. The inn keeper, asleep on the counter, would be an easy meal- but Amélie doesn't need such things.

Angela wakes them with a soft shake. It's amusing, really- the inn keeper rises, tired eyes blinking wearily. He sees Angela then, and he straightens. He stares in awe, her beauty stunning him. But, his eyes drift behind her to find Amélie's. Infatuation turns to terror.

Her gold, glowing eyes aren't easy to hide in the dark.

"Good morning, sir. Could we, my liege and I, trouble you for a room?"

He looks like he wants to say no, but the gold Angela flashes is enough to change his mind.

"Y-yes, of course- this way."

They're given the uppermost room in the inn, almost in the attic. The lack of windows are appreciated.

"Thank you, sir," Angela smiles, handing the money to the man. He's panicked, Amélie can sense it rolling off of him in waves. He's panicked, probably because this beautiful young thing was in service to a creature of the night.

"Madam, if- you need... assistance- the town priest would..." he whispers hastily. As if Amélie can't hear him. She's about to reprimand him for such a comment, when Angela's voice stops her.

"Me?" Angela chuckles, "I require no such thing. I'm happy with my liege... in fact, if you bring a holy object anywhere near her, I'll slit your throat myself. Are we clear?"

The man swallows hard, nodding furiously.

"O-of course, s-stay as long as you need..."

The door shuts quietly behind him.

"So dramatic," Angela sighs, pulling her hood down.

"Quite," is all Amélie says. She's examining some of the decorations by the nightstand.

"Are you thirsty, liebling? The travel was long tonight," Angela asks, beginning to undress.

"Ah... I worry you're too exhausted to drink from. Are you not weary?"

"I am, but I have the day to rest. Besides, how could I rest if you are not keeping well?"

That makes Amélie chuckle.

"Chérie, you fret over me far too much. If it will put you at ease, I will drink."

Amélie turns to find Angela stepping out of her pants, leaving her in her smallclothes.

"So eager," Amélie muses. It's an easy two steps to close the distance between them, Amélie's hands coming up to rest in Angela's hair.

"You smell... divine," Amélie purrs, her lips parted. Angela is so compliant, tilting her head back at the perfect angle.

She kisses softly at Angela's neck, feeling her pulse beneath her skin.

"You're so good to me, chérie," Amélie sighs, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"It's my pleasure," Angela hums, resting her arms around Amélie's shoulders. She bites her lip as Amélie's fangs sink into her skin, the sharp pain familiar- but not very enjoyable.

Her taste is intoxicating. If Amélie were feral, she could never control herself beyond a brief feeding.

It's over as quickly as it began, Amélie lapping at the punctured skin with care. It was mere sips, really- Angela was generous with her blood.

"Delicious, as usual," she muses, kissing her way to Angela's lips.

Angela isn't at all eager to taste her own blood. The girl hated any traces of gaminess in her meat, and the metallic tang of blood never thrilled her. She would never taste Amelie's mouth after a feeding.

"Sated?" Angela smiles, her blue eyes slowly falling shut.

"Yes, cherié. I am sated. Come. Let's retire for the day."

She helps Angela into the bed, under the blankets. She nestles herself close to Amélie.

"Is this alright?" She asks, and Amélie feels affection bubble in her chest. Her dear Angela was such a sweetheart.

"Of course, my love. Rest easy, I'll be here when you rise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMMM HAD TO EDIT THIS BC I REALIZED IN PURE HORROR I KEEP PUTTING THE ACCENT OVER THE WRONG E IN AMÉLIE BYE


	2. The Beginning

'East, until you hit the bloodstone. Climb it, continue fifty paces, and make a sharp right. The cave of the Vampire will be right there,' Angela repeats to herself, making haste through the misty woods. Her satchel thuds against her hip, filled to the brim with goods that should help her eliminate her target.

If she could fill this bounty, she would be set for life- for ten lives, even.

'I could fund every minuscule project of mine,' Angela daydreams, fantasizing about all the ingredients she could buy with ten thousand gold. Who even had that kind of money?

Whoever it is, they truly want this beast dead. It must be an ancient vampire, one with talons like a hawk and the face of a bat. Gray body, with horrific leathery wings sprouting out its back.

Angela nearly misses the bloodstone as she traipses through her thoughts.

It's appears to be nothing more than a bloody stone- deep red seems to stain the rock to it's core. It's... quite disgusting to climb on, but Angela does it. She dusts herself off, only to find traces of dried blood on her.

'How in the...?!'

The rock seemed dry. Perhaps the mist kept it saturated?

Angela tries to shrug it off, and continues. The further she walks, the more her nerves tangle in her belly. This bounty wasn't a joke.

Forty six, forty seven, forty eight, forty nine...

Angela turns right when she hits fifty. It's only a few more steps until the mist seems to clear, and a cave comes into view.

"Gods... I found it," she breathes, pulling her hood up. Deep breaths, Angela. Deep breaths.

Angela takes a vial from the inner pocket of her robes. She sips it, wincing at the taste. The rest gets sprinkled on her body. She disappears in a mere minute, the invisibility potion taking effect.  
Of course, ancient vampires weren't known for their sight. It's their hearing that needs to be kept in check.

A muffle spell should do it, she thinks, casting it on herself with a murmur.

She's about to head inside, when she finds herself hesitating.

'I could die.'

Yes, she could- but she imagines the life she'd lead if she won.

Shaking off her apprehension, Angela boldly walks into the mouth of the cave. As she heads further, the path becomes darker. She keeps a hand on the side of the cave, and tries to keep her wits about her. She pauses when she hears a ghastly screech from within the cave.

'Gods...!'

Maybe she should turn back now. But... she's already come so far. Why not just... try?

The cave widens abruptly, and Angela stops when she hears rustling from the space in front of her.

She stands there dumbly, her eyes not quite adjusted to the dark. She raises her hand to cast a flame spell, when she sees two golden irises staring back at her.

Angela's breathing stops. Golden eyes... a much more common strain of vampirism, but a vampire nonetheless.

The eyes move closer, narrowing. Analyzing.

Angela panics. She casts a firestorm spell, the cavern brightening in an instant.

"Ugh!"

The area comes into view as a pile of corpses burns, revealing a bizarre scene.

Angela stares in confusion, seeing the ancient vampire- dead. On the ground, in pieces. Also currently burning.

"Ah... you took care of the hard part for me," a masculine voice hums. The vampire slinks around the burning bodies, revealing themselves. The vampire is male, broad and built well. She could take a common vampire, she's sure of it. She has the upper hand- they can't see her, thanks to the potion.

Angela readies a second flame spell, her body thrumming with the energy she was channeling.

"Monster," Angela spits, hurling a fireball at the vampire. They dodge it easily. He laughs, landing a few feet away from Angela.

"You may be invisible, but I know where you are. I can smell dried blood on you. Cut yourself while getting here?" The vampire chuckles, then adds "...You're here for the bounty, aren't you?"

Angela says nothing.

"Cute. A sorcerer's apprentice, out hunting vampires. Pity you'll never see your master again."

In the back of her mind, Angela takes offense to that. She wasn't an apprentice mage. This vampire was underestimating her. No matter- let that be the wretched thing's downfall.

The fight that ensues is filled with tension. Angela tries to work around the vampire's impressive speed, avoiding fangs and cold grips. The vampire, in turn, dodges all of Angela's flame-based magic.

All it takes is for one of them to slip up, just once-

It's the vampire, to even Angela's surprise.

A gravity spell tethers the vampire to the ground, on it's knees.

With the last of her remaining stamina, Angela holds out the spell as she approaches the thing. One hand digs blindly in her satchel, looking for a stake.

She grips it, heart thrumming in her chest. This is it, all she needs to do is stab the creature-

The vampire glances up at Angela, golden eyes wide. Angela loses her balance- her arms fall to her side, the stake dropped- the spell ceasing.

Angela's face is shoved into the ground before she can even register what happened. The invisibility potion wears off, as finally Angela's channeled magic stops abruptly.

"I win, apprentice," the vampire muses, holding both of Angela's wrists in a tight grip. Despair mixed with anger washes over Angela. How could she let this happen?

"You'll make for a good meal," the vampire hisses, leaning close to Angela's ear.

"Beg for your life."

"I'd sooner beg the devil for an eternity of torture," Angela spits.

The vampire laughs above her.

"Feisty apprentice. How do you taste?"

A hand pulls down Angela's hood. Angela grits her teeth, struggling to get away as she awaits an agonizing death.

But, it never comes.

"Hm..."

A frigid hand comes up and strokes Angela's cheek. Angela glares back at the vampire, brow creased in anger.

"Oh... you're a pretty thing. Is that forward of me?" The vampire chuckles, "It'd be such a waste to kill a thing like you. Hm... I suppose I'll keep you alive."

"What-?!" Angela sputters.

"Yes, I'll keep you around."

The same hand strokes Angela's face, except this time, it's glowing a subtle blue. Instantly, Angela's mind clears. Her eyes lid, and it feels as though she's floating.

"There, you're safe with me. Yes, little mage? Let's leave this place."

Faintly, she thinks she's hoisted into someone's arms. And like that- she's carried out of the cave. Her whole body feels heavy, exhaustion seeping into her bones. She passes out.

***

Amélie hums quietly to herself as she strolls through the more foul parts of Eichenwalde. She was passing through the city, yes- but she won't lie to herself, she has a profound interest in the taboo acts the common people were capable of.

Back alley dealings, prostitution, and drugs were just a handful of the things Amélie was seeing. Typical. She pauses as a conversation from deep within an alley catches her ear.

"Five hundred for the girl. She's bound to make for a few good lays. She's better for a meal, though. Best blood I've ever tasted."

"How's she taste?"

"Like a fine wine."

"Hm... three hundred."

"Are you kidding? I just told you she's the best meal I've ever had."

"You won't tell me if she's aggressive or not. Plus, she looks like she's been dragged through mud. Three hundred."

Well, that piques Amélie's interest. Clearly a vampiric dealing.

She strides into the alley, finding the two arguing quietly around a bend.

"You're selling a girl?" Amélie inquires, looking between the two men. They startle, turning to Amélie.

"Yes... I am. Five hundred."

Pocket change, Amélie thinks.

"Where is she?"

The bigger of the two men steps aside, revealing a very unconscious, dirty looking young woman.

"...Where did you find her?" Amélie asks, looking her over.

"Trying to take my bounty. Figured she'd turn back some coin."

"Right," Amélie nods, making a decision she'd later call impulsive.

"I'll take her. Five hundred?"

"U-uh- yes; five hundred," the vampire replies.

Amélie reaches into her coat pocket and produces five gold pieces.

"A pleasure, madam."

Amélie watches the two men leave, then looks back down to the girl. She could do with a good bath, that's for sure.

Amélie picks the girl up, cradling her in her arms.

"Now, chérie... let's get you fixed up, yes?" She hums, exiting the alley. A quick wash to get the grime off, and then she'll feast pleasantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend/co-writer is beating me over the head because I haven't written the next chapter of Doctor, Doctor yet and hoNESTLY dont blame her BUT I Want to WRITE THIS SO MUCH
> 
> Alt title for this chapter should be "widow buys a meal from a guy behind a dumpster"


	3. From a Single Death, to Eternity

"No, Angela- not those," Dr. Ziegler sighs, reaching to take two fistfuls of dried leaves from his daughter's hands.

"But you said-"

"The mint leaves. These are are Basil. Where did you even find these?" He sighs, exasperated. At this rate, the medicinal brew he's working on will sour before it's finished.

"I found them... in the cupboard," Angela mumbles, relinquishing the leaves.

"Here. You can stay here and stir, and I'll get the correct ones."

With a smooth trade off, Angela stands on the chair and stirs the deep green brew in the cauldron. It doesn't bubble, not just yet. Her childish mind tries hard to remember what her father said about this specific potion.

'It's... a... medicine,' is all she can remember.

She hums a tune to herself while she stirs, a tune her mother used to sing to her to help her fall asleep.

Her mother's sudden absence doesn't make her upset- her father assures her that she was simply off gathering more ingredients, for more medicine. Life-saving medicine.

She's been gone for two years now.

The truth of the matter was kept from her, the implications of such a long absence far too grim for a child. Her mother had died a horrific death, mauled to death by a supernatural creature of the night.

No one knew this, though- even Angela's father was a fool. He entertained the thought that his beloved was simply too far, perhaps lost on her way home. Without the evidence, which has long since decomposed, he would forever believe she was out there.

Her father returns, and he gently adds the mint leaves to the cauldron. With a low burbling sound, the contents turn an icy blue color.

"Oh...!" Angela pauses her stirring, lost in the vibrant hue. Her father takes control of the ladle again, telling Angela to stoke the fire.

Hopping down from the chair, Angela grabs thin logs from the woodpile. She picks logs she can carry with heavy effort, hoping to please her father. She shoves the logs into the fire under the cauldron, the flames rising higher to lick the chipped black iron.

She watches in awe as the brew begins to glow faintly, the air in the room chilling.

"This is a medicine that helps to reduce swelling," her father says, "get a jar, dear."

She acts quickly, finding an adequate jar on one of the low shelves by the door. She hands it to her father, who quickly pours some of the brew.

"Specifically, swelling on joints."

Angela's mind immediately goes to the old man of their little village, always complaining of the weather's affect on his joints. Still, he was nice, and he told good stories. Angela felt a surge of joy and pride- she was helping people!

"Can I touch it?" Angela finds herself asking, entranced by the medicine's icy blue hue.

"Hm... alright, but only with one finger. It's cold."

Her father holds the ladle in front of her. The blue liquid seems to chill the air around it.

Her hand shakes, anxious as she gently reaches out to touch it. One finger dips into the blue, and her whole body goes numb. She screams, the world suddenly too bright- what happened? Did she bathe in the damned thing?

She gasps, a deep chill rattling her bones, blinking awake, she finds herself immobile- aching, freezing, and naked. This wasn't her home- this was a tub!

"Wh... huh...?" She slurs, voice laced with exhaustion.

"Oh, you're awake," a smooth, feminine voice hums. Weakly, she turns her head to the side.

"Wh..." she pauses as her eyes focus on two amber orbs, staring back at her.

'Hh... v...vampi-'

Her thoughts are interrupted, as freezing water splashes over her head. She yelps, body lurching upright. Every part of her screams in pain.

"Please, chérie-"

"Vampire!" Angela manages to spit, her soaked bangs obscuring her vision. She forces herself to her feet, still blinded by her own hair.

"Let... let me go...!"

"Now, hold on a second," the vampire tuts, steadying Angela, "you're still quite dirty."

Angela pauses, her mind reeling in confusion.

'...dirty?'

Vaguely, bits and pieces of the last forty eight hours comes back to her. Being shoved face first into blood-stained dirt, she probably looked terrible. Maybe if the bath wasn't freezing, she would sit down.

"...you kidnapped me," she slurs, trying to shove the vampire off.

"No, I saved you," The vampire tells her, brushing the hair out of Angela's eyes. She finally gets a good look at the vampire- she's pale, typical, with amber eyes. Also typical. Angela admits to herself- the woman is beautiful.

Typical.

"No," she argues.

"Can't I clean you up? Then we'll talk."

"No! Gonna... get away..." she grumbles, giving the vampire a sharp shove. It doesn't phase her. The vampire actually peers closer at her.

"Hm... oh, my. Is that a bite?"

"A wha-?"

Without another word, the vampire tilts Angela's neck back. She shudders, feeling soft lips on her skin. She yelps as fangs pierce her flesh, waiting for the disgusting creature to drain her of her blood- but that doesn't happen. The fangs remove themselves as quickly as they entered. A surprisingly warm tongue drags over the wound, coating it in saliva. Angela nearly gags.

"Hush, it will heal correctly now."

Angela only glares at her.

"Désolé," the vampire says, tone condescending.

"Fine. If you've decided your finished with your bath, you can dress- and we can talk."

Angela doesn't get a chance to protest. The vampire dries her with a cloth, then dresses her. At this point, Angela is a little grateful for that- she's dangerously close to passing out.

Once her cloak is secured around her shoulders, Angela falls into the vampire.

"Good Gods, how much did that vampire drink from you?" She huffs, carefully helping Angela out of the bathroom. She sits her down on a bed, where she promptly falls over.

As Angela passes out once again, she distantly hears the vampire say, "Hm. I hope you aren't dying."

***

Angela wakes with a gasp, her mouth sticky and dry. Her tongue feels swollen, far too heavy-

"Ah, good morning chérie. Drink," the vampire soothes, holding a cup to Angela's mouth. Greedily, she empties the contents.

After two cups of water, the vampire tells her to take smaller sips. She obeys, if only because the reality of the situation is beginning to set in. She doesn't want to cross this creature.

Angela groans in agony, falling limp against the bed once her thirst is at bay.

"You've been asleep for three days," the vampire informs her, "are you ready to talk?"

Angela blinks, moving up the pillows so she can take in her surroundings. She was in an inn of some sort- or, it could be the vampire's home. But wouldn't a vampire's home be a cave, she muses.

"Are you going to kill me," Angela turns to look at the vampire, sitting at a chair by her bedside. She chuckles.

"Mm, not quite. But please, let's introduce ourselves, yes? I am Amélie, Amélie Lacroix. And you are?"

"...Angela Ziegler," she answers cautiously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Angela doesn't respond. Instead, she looks Amélie over. She's... well, she's stunning, in both features and dress. 

She's dressed nobly, with finely tailored clothes and decoration. There's something... interesting about it.

"Are you... wearing armor?" Angela finds herself asking. The vampire gives her an amused smirk.

"I'm a huntress. My dress is reinforced with armor, yes. Observant little bounty hunter, aren't you?"

Bounty hunter? Oh gods, is this the reputation this vampire thinks she's got?

"I'm... no bounty hunter. I'm an apothecary," she admits. Amélie's brow furrows, her lips pursing.

"Is that so? Then how did you end up being sold in a back alley?"

Well, she certainly doesn't remember that part. She can infer what happened, though- that damned bastard in the cave must have taken her, to be sold like a slab of meat.

"...I was captured by a vampire during a bounty, then. But I'm not... typically a bounty hunter."

"Really, that's a pity," Amélie sighs, "and here I thought you could become something of my protégé."

"Protégé?" Angela's eyes widen. Absolutely not. All she wanted to do at this point was just... go home. Back to her cozy little cottage.

"No, never," she answers.

"You're not giving me much of a choice, chérie. If you won't be my protégé, i'll feed."

Without giving Angela a second to reconsider, the vampire leans towards her neck.

"Wait," Angela backs up, dread settling in her gut, "you mean kill me, don't you?"

"Of course. If you won't become my protégé, I'll use you as a meal. Really, it's what I intended to do initially- but I see now there's much more to you then just a meal."

Angela tries not to think that the vampire is only willing to spare her because she sees use in her.

She resumes leaning towards Angela, her fangs glinting in the dim candlelight.

"Wait," she repeats, "well- what if I change my mind? If I say yes?"

Really, it was a stalling method- she wouldn't agree to be a... a... a vampire's companion! But if it was the only way to live... Amélie backs up.

"If you were to say yes, you would help me complete bounties and hunts. You craft potions, yes? That would be a great advantage over our competition."

Angela blinks, dumbfounded.

"I... why should I trust you? How do I know you won't just... kill me when you get hungry?"

The huntress seems to stifle a chuckle.

"Well, chérie- you don't know that. In the same manner that I don't know you won't immediately incinerate me with one of your spells."

Angela tenses. How did the vampire know she wasn't just an apothecary? Perhaps vampires can sense that sort of thing?

"We would need to trust each other. To be a team. Of course, you'd be considered my thrall- but that's more of a... technical term," Amélie waves her hand, as if minimizing the almost derogatory term.

"You're not giving me much of a choice," Angela weakly echoes the vampire's words. 

"Then it's settled. You'll be my thrall, and my protégé."

Angela leans back in bed, trying to hide her frown. How miserable this was. But, if she had to pick between death and living with a corpse, the former seemed much more dreary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW LOOK WHO CRAWLED OUT OF A HOLE
> 
> UHHHHHH yeah so if you want the short of it-
> 
> This chapter and the next chapter of doctor were written, but then I got pickpocketed and lost my phone. I write exclusively on my phone, lack of a laptop currently and all, so these chapters had to be rewritten
> 
> Sorry, y'all- hopefully that won't happen again! I'm hoping to update both at LEAST once a month? With my first semester of college starting soon I have to see how my schedule works out and when I can write.
> 
> Uhh that's about it, talk mercymaker to me over at @kinggaydorah on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just wanna write something. So u do. Yeah
> 
> Title from deathbeds by bring me the horizon
> 
> Anyway I have no real direction with this so. Suggestions are welcomed
> 
> Talk mercymaker 2 me over at @kinggaydorah on tumblr


End file.
